Gothic Keys Chronicles
by fairybabe202
Summary: A collection of short stories involving the best gothic couple, Ruby Gloom and Skull Boy!
1. Doctor Skull Boy

**Note for viewers, this isn't an actual story. It will just be a collection of short stories. Hence the word "chronicles". Hope you guys like it! Review please!**

**.-+*+-.**

**DOCTOR SKULLBOY**

"I'm gonna get you, Ruby!"

"No, you're not!" Ruby laughed, darting around a tree as Skull Boy ran after her. It was a perfect day; the dark, swirling clouds hung low over them, threatening to rain, covering every inch of the unseen sky. A light wind rustled the branches of the twisted, leafless trees that were spread spaciously over the yards of the Victorian mansion. The atmosphere in Gloomsville was wonderful. The exact reason that Skull Boy and Ruby Gloom had the impulse to play a game of tags.

Skull Boy chased Ruby through a clump of trees, his hands outstretched. He was so close; he could almost touch her back. Ruby noticed this and smirked, putting on a burst of speed. She swung around a tree to make a quick turn in the other direction. Skull Boy turned just as quickly, keeping an easy pace with her. Ruby looked behind her, seeing the glee on his face.

"Give up yet?" He called to her.

"Not a -"

Ruby suddenly felt the wind knocked out of her as she hit an unsuspecting tree branch. The blow knocked her off balance and she fell, smacking her head on the ground and rolling down a hill.

Skull Boy stopped, his expression horrified, "Ruby!" He called, running down after her. Her rolling ceased when the hill did. She groaned; her head was pounding like something had just hatched inside and was trying to claw its way out. It was hard for her to breathe as well, and she felt a throb down by her ankle.  
Skull Boy dropped down beside her, "Ruby, are you alright?"

"I-I don't know," she gasped, trying to regain her breath. The young skeleton tried to help her sit up. She had a sharp intake of breath when she realized the pain in her brain was too great.

Skull Boy gently felt her head, looking for bumps or cracks and sighed when he found none, "I think your head will be fine, and you'll get your wind here in a few."

"Good...good," she breathed. Skull Boy stayed by her side and waited patiently while the pain in her stomach and head subsided, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Better?" Skull Boy asked wearily.

Ruby nodded and looked up at the darkening sky, "It looks like it's going to rain," she commented.

"We should get inside," Skull Boy agreed. The two got to their feet, but as soon as they did, Ruby gasped and fell to her knees, holding her ankle, her expression full of agony.

"Ruby!" He knelt back down with her, "What's wrong?"

Ruby swallowed back the discomfort and replied, "My ankle. I think I twisted it when I fell,"

"It's a long way back to the house. Can you walk?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, I don't think so,"

Skull Boy pursed his lips in a puzzled expression, trying to come up with a solution to get her back to the house, "Okay then . . . brace yourself,"

Her eyebrow rose in confusion, "What?"

Suddenly he slipped one arm around her back and another under her knees and lifted her into his grasp. She gasped and instinctively clung to him. He stood there, holding her, until her shock had worn off and he was sure he had a good grip, "You okay?"

The shock had indeed worn off, but it had been replaced with a much stronger feeling. Skull Boy was surprisingly very strong, given that he was all bones. She immediately realized the close proximity and the pale skin on her freckled cheeks had turned a few shades of red. Swallowing hard, she nodded, "Y-yes,"

Skull Boy nodded back and began the hike back to the house. He failed to drop her the entire time he carried her. It had begun to drizzle halfway back to the house. Skull Boy bent over her, shielding her from the rain. When they got to the front door, she unhooked one hand from his neck and opened the door for him. Instead of putting her down the minute he got inside, he also carried her safely through the house. No one was home except the two of them. They all had gone to town for the day.

Skull Boy flipped on the lights when he and Ruby entered the kitchen. Carefully, he set her down on the counter and pulled a stool over for him to sit on.

"I'm going to need you to take your stocking off so I can look at your ankle," he informed her.

"What, are you a doctor now?" She smirked, however complying with his suggestion as she slipped off her black shoe and rolled down her bright sock.

Skull Boy chuckled and took her ankle gently in his hands, "Hey, you never know; I could come from a line of great doctors," he gently poked and prodded her skinny ankle. It wasn't swollen, which was a good sign, but there was a deep gash that was still bleeding, suggesting that she had cut it on something.

"I think it'll be okay," he decided, "We'll just need to clean the cut, wrap some gauze around it, and it'll be good as new,"

Ruby nodded and pointed to a cupboard on the other side of the room next to the large window, "Misery keeps some of her first aid kits in the cupboard over there,"

Skull Boy retrieved one of the many plastic red cases and brought it over the red headed girl. He first cleaned the cut using a couple of cotton balls and some rubbing alcohol, squeezing her hand reassuringly when she flinched and tried to pull away. Then he took out a roll of white, stretchy gauze and wrapped a few layers comfortably over the skin.

"There," he announced, pulling gently at the material to check its tightness, "That should do it,"

He lifted his head to find that hers was only a few inches away, gazing into her warm amber eyes. His face flushed and he smiled nervously at her. She smiled back, her own face a few shades of bright red. She gulped and managed to say, "Th-thanks,"

"No problem,"

His hands were still holding her own. They tightened around her slim fingers, this thumbs gently stroking the inside of her palms. Ruby was frozen in place, staring at his lively, shining green eyes. She felt she could get lost in them if she looked too deeply . . . not that she would mind it.

Slowly, as if not to scare her, Skull Boy tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers. Fireworks exploded in Ruby's head and she kissed him back. Her arms went around his neck to pull him closer. He let go of her hands, wrapping one arm around her waist and tangling the other hand in her wild hair.  
When they broke apart, both were red as tomatoes. He grinned at her reaction to the kiss, now knowing she felt the same way about him as he had her. His boney thumb stroked the delicate skin of her cheek.  
Ruby leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, "You really know how to make your patients feel better, don't you Doc?" she giggled.

He chuckled with her and gave her a peck on the lips, "Guess I do,"


	2. Portrait

**PORTRAIT**

Ruby was in the bright colored kitchen, a mixing bowl held in the crook of her arm while her other hand reached to turn off a timer she had set ten minutes earlier. Slipping on an oven mitt, she opened the oven and pulled out two cookie sheets containing three rolls of homemade bread. She set them on the stove top and went back to mixing the dough in her large mixing bowl. Once all the ingredients had been mixed together, she dumped it onto a flour covered cutting board.

Just before she was about to knead the dough, Skull Boy entered the kitchen, a black beret atop his skull and paint splatters across his clothes and face. Ruby giggled when she walked in, "Did your paint brushes decide to attack you?"

He chuckled with her, "Oh ha ha, very funny,"

She smiled, feeling a funny stirring in her stomach. Like butterflies. Ruby dipped her hands into the flour pot and began kneading the dough, "So whatcha need?" She asked.

"What, I have to have a reason to see you?" He questioned, prodding a newly made loaf of bread and pulling back his hand quickly when he realized that they were still hot.

Ruby blushed and began to stutter, "N-no, of course y-you can Skull Boy. I'm always glad to share your company."

"Thanks Ruby," he smiled, "But I actually do need you to do something for me,"

She returned to shaping the dough, "And that is?"

"I'm working on my painting skills and I'd like to paint a portrait of you,"

Before she knew it the red head's blush deepened. Glad she was facing away from him, she swallowed and replied, "Sure, I'd love to,"

"Great," he answered with a grin, backing toward the stairs, "Come to my room when you're done, okay?"

"Okay, Skull Boy," she smiled back. He left and she breathed easier. Why did she always have to blush around him? It was embarrassing. She just hoped that he hadn't seen how red her cheeks got.

She finished the last loaf of bread and slid it into the hot oven. Ruby exited the kitchen and made her way to Skull Boy's room, straightening her skirt and combing her fingers through her wild red hair. Ruby knocked on his door, "Skull Boy? Are you ready for me?"

"Come on in, Ruby," she heard him call back. Ruby opened the door and climbed the steps into the big, spacious room. Normally this room was clean, except for the few books or tools that littered the outskirts and his newest project in the center. But today he had boxes upon boxes of art supplies. Paint brushes of different kinds were scattered along the hardwood floor. Empty tubes of paint lay misplaced around a half full trash can. Completed paintings were lined along the walls to dry. In the very middle of his room, Skull Boy's easel stood on a light blue tarp. Skull Boy himself stood in front of the easel, his paint brush held between his teeth as he examined yet another painting.

He looked up when Ruby entered the room and took the paint brush from his mouth, taking on a French accent, "Ciao, Bella. Ready to be my muse?"

Ruby managed to keep her blush down and nodded, "Where do you want me to stand?"

"Right there," he pointed to a wire stool that stood in front of his Skull shaped window. The stool was surrounded by kerosene lamps set on low. Ruby propped herself onto the stool, ready to be painted. Skull Boy moved before her, taking her chin in his hands and tilting it ever so slightly, "Close your eye lids a bit,"

Ruby commanded her eyelids to droop. Skull Boy smiled in satisfaction, "Perfect," he walked back to his easel and began to mix paints on his pallet.

"What are the lamps for?" Ruby asked.

"Dramatic lighting," he answered. The skeleton stopped mixing and pointed to several spots above her, "There all over the place,"

Ruby looked. Indeed they were: on book shelves, hanging by wires or nails, on the rafters above. Lots and lots of lanterns.

Skull Boy mixed all of the colors he needed to paint her and stood a ways away, examining the scene. He frowned and scratched the back of his neck, "Something's not right. It's not enough,"

Then he snapped his fingers and darted behind her to close the drapes to his window, blocking out the moonlight. The only source of light left was the soft glow of the flames. Skull Boy went back to his easel and grinned, "Much better. Okay, Ruby, hands folded in your lap, chin tilted to the left, and eyes half closed."

She did as commanded, "Great. Now stay still,"

The only movement she made was to blink, but she always returned her eyelids to their original position. The pose was relaxed, giving her no discomfort as time went by. It was very quiet, quiet enough to hear the slow brush strokes of the artist's paintings. She hoped she was being a good model and that he could get a good painting out of this. By the way he kept smiling, she assumed he was.

"Just about done," he informed her, his tongue sticking out between his teeth in utter concentration, "This is looking great, Ruby!"

Ruby, about to smile back in response, quickly stopped herself from any kind of movement. To move even an inch at this point would jeopardize the entire portrait. It was a good thing he was almost done. Her neck was becoming stiff, her back slightly ached, and her mouth was dry. On the bright side, Skull Boy was the quickest painter she knew, and just as good, if not better, at creating epic master pieces than a professional. If a professional had been painting her, she would be there all day, instead of the few hours.

With a final brush stroke, Skull Boy declared the portrait done. Ruby stood from the stool and stretched her back out, rubbing roughly at the muscles of her neck.

"Come on, let's see the masterpiece."

"Yeah, sure," he agreed, backing away from the easel, "Let me tell you, Ruby, I think this is the best painting I've done yet!"

She loomed near the front of the easel. Ruby gasped.

Had she always looked this pretty? Fragile, but strong? That is how she was portrayed in the portrait: a stunning girl with wild red hair and creamy pale skin, amber eyes that had a friendly, warm, inviting depth, breakable as a porcelain doll but with a strong willed personality. Her backdrop was the blood red curtains, and the flame from the kerosene lamps had created a dramatic glow in the darkness from all the right places. At the bottom of the canvas, he had written in white paint "Ruby Gloom, happiest girl in the world,"

"Oh Skull Boy," she whispered, turning to him, happy tears welling in her dark eyes, "This is...this is...oh, Skull Boy, this is amazing!"

"Isn't it?" He agreed, casually putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Most definitely your best work yet," she confirmed.

He looked down at her with a grin she'd never seen before. It was soft, gentle, sweet, a smile she could easily get drunk off of. One that she knew was reserved just for her, "No. Its most definitely my best work ever,"

Suddenly she became aware of every little thing; the pounding of her heart in her ear drums, the tidal wave that had replaced the butterflies in her stomach, the light pressure of Skull Boy's arm around her frame, the tips of his fingers that brushed the small of her back, the even paint strokes of the portrait that brought her to life, the smile that only she had seen and knew was for her, and his eyes. Oh, those eyes. They were deep pools of emerald green that she could gaze in all day every day. Eyes that made her heart stop every time they graced her with a look. Eyes that had so much power over her it was startling.

Those eyes were getting closer and she realized that he was leaning in towards her. She froze in place, unsure of what he was doing but having a vague idea. Her eyelids drooped, ready to drop completely. His lips were almost upon hers when he stopped and sniffed. He pulled back, his expression becoming puzzled, "Do you smell burning bread?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, confused. Realization dawned on her and she pulled away from his grasp, racing out of the room, "My bread! My bread!"

Skull Boy's usual smile returned and he chuckled, shaking his head. Ruby never burned anything before. Her bread would be fine. He turned back to the portrait, his smile widening. Noticing he had a little white paint left on his wooden pallet, he took up a thin paint brush, dipped it in the oil medium, and signed: "Love, Skull Boy,"


	3. Nightmares

**NIGHTMARES**

The sugar skull girl yawned, placing her hand over her mouth to capture it. She heard once that if you didn't cover your mouth while you yawned, your soul could escape.

Ruby stretched out her limbs luxuriously and crawled into her canopy bed, tucking the pink covers up to her chin. Doom jumped lightly onto the bed and curled up next to Ruby, purring softly. Ruby stroked her black fur with a small grin, "Goodnight, Doom," she said. Reaching over to the bedside, she turned off the bed lamp and casted them into semi-darkness. Soon she was fast asleep.

Ruby began to dream. She saw her friends smiling faces as they at a delicious supper at the dining table. Iris gabbed about the tricks she was trying to teach her flying worm, Squib, using her hands to help them visualize the tricks. Poe perched himself on the top of Misery's chair, his legs crossed, chatting about his younger days and all the things he had done, whether they might be true or not. Misery picked at her plate, listening to the various conversations and adding her comments to each one in her sullen way. Frank and Len sat at the head of the table with their guitar in their lap, plucking a new tune and arguing over lyrics. Skull Boy discussed with Scaredy Bat about his newest project and ancestry theory, although Ruby couldn't exactly remember what that was. The dining room was brightly lit and had a happy atmosphere.

Then suddenly, Ruby noticed that she could see right through Iris. She put a hand on her shoulder and could feel nothing but air.

"Iris?" She asked. Iris didn't acknowledge her. She didn't seem to notice what was happening to her. Then she disappeared completely. The brightness in the room dropped a little.

"Where did Iris go?" She asked the members of the table. Neither of them seemed to notice that Iris had mysterious disappeared. Ruby's expression became puzzled. What was going on?

Now it was Frank and Len that had turned see through, and they didn't seem to regard their flimsy appearance as well. Within a matter of a few minutes, they had departed as quietly as Iris had, unnoticed by all except Ruby.

"Frank? Len?"

The brightness in the room dimmed a bit more. She looked over at Scaredy, who currently had a lucid look to him. When he vanished, the light in the room was bright as a light from a chandelier.

"Scardey?"

Her heart hammered in her chest and her mind ran wild with strange scenarios. What was going on? Where had they gone?

All who were left were Skull Boy, Misery, and Poe, who seemed undisturbed by the disappearance of half the table. They did, however, notice Ruby's reaction to it.

"Ruby?" Misery inquired, "Are you okay? You're looking a little pale,"

"She's always pale, Misery," Skull Boy reminded her.

Before she could answer, her breath hitched. The realness of Misery was slipping away as she turned crystalline. Ruby made a grab at her to keep her from fading, but alas she was gone, "Misery!"

Was it getting colder in here? The brightness dimmed even more and she felt a distinctive chilliness in the room.

"Do we need to call a doctor?" Poe suggested, "I could diagnose her right here all very well, but this looks too serious for me to handle."

"I'm sure she's fine," Skull Boy disagreed, "I think she just needs some rest,"

"Poe, look out!" Ruby cried.

Poe raised an eyebrow, looking at his surroundings, failing to regard the unexpected sheer that had accompanied him, "What? What?"

Before she could tell him what was wrong, the crow dissolved. The only light in the room now was a soft glow. She shivered from the cold as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Ruby, why are you crying?" Skull Boy asked, taking her face in his hands. Ruby directed her amber eyes to look at him, and her heart shattered when she heeded that she couldn't feel the bones that made up his hands on her cheeks. She placed her on hands over his and felt nothing but her own skin.

"Don't leave me, Skull Boy!" She cried.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, "I'm not going anywhere,"

And he was gone. The final bit of light had left with him, casting her into utter darkness. Even the moonlight had gone. She gazed desperately around the dining room, begging her friends to come back, for the light and warmth to return. It was so cold, the red head wouldn't be surprised if icicles sprung from the ceiling. She rubbed her arms to try and create friction, tears spilling down her pale cheeks, her shortened breath coming out in puffs.

She was alone.

Something was shaking her. Ruby opened her eyes, feeling the strong and fast beat of her frightened heart in her ear drums. She sat up quickly and blinked the sleep from her eyes before she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and someone rubbing her back. When her vision cleared, she saw that it was Iris's hands on her shoulders and Len's hand that rubbed her back. Her friends surrounded her, all still in their night things, concerned expressions occupying their sleepy faces. The darkness of her room pressed in around them. Not even the moonlight shining through her heart skull window could brighten it. She started shivering again. The coldness had followed her. Iris retrieved a spare blanket and draped it around her shoulders. Her friends waited until she was warm enough to stop shivering, but the coldness contained itself in her bedroom.

"Are you alright, Ruby?" Len asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, we heard you scream," Frank added.

"Was it a nightmare?" Misery inquired.

Ruby gulped and plastered a fake smile on her lips, "I'm fine, guys. Thanks for checking on me. You can all go back to bed now,"

"You sure?" Iris questioned.

"I'm sure,"

They questioned her no further and left her room, all except Skull Boy. He stayed at the edge of her bed, examining her, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't believe me, do you?" she asked.

Skull Boy shook his head and perched on the edge of her bed beside her, "I was still up working on some blue prints, so I was the first to hear you scream. The rest came a while later," he rubbed the back of his skull, "You were twisting and writhing, Ruby, and you whimpered the whole time with an occasional shriek. That wasn't a normal nightmare,"

Ruby hung her head, adjusting with the blankets around her. It the absolutely worst thing that could happen to her: being alone all alone. They stayed in a moment of silence, confirming what Skull Boy had suspected.

"I'll be right back," he told her, beginning to walk out of her room.

"W-Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll come back," he assured her. He exited the room, leaving Ruby to sit in her canopy bed, alone in the darkness. She pulled her knees up to her chest, tucking in the covers around her, shivering again. After what seemed like several long, terrifying hours - turning out to be two minutes - Skull Boy returned with a night light in his hands. He plugged it in across from her bed and flipped the switch. It emitted a soft, yellow glow that warmed the atmosphere instantly.

"What - ?"

"Whenever I get bad dreams, a night light always seems to help me," he answered, "I know there's moonlight and all, but it never seems to be enough, you know?"

Ruby nodded, understanding. Skull Boy made a move to leave again, "W-wait,"

"Yes?" He stopped.

"Don't l-leave, please," she stammered. She took deep, calming breaths and stated slowly, "I don't want to be alone right now. Please, just . . . stay until I'm asleep?"

A small grin formed on his lips and the skeleton nodded. He crawled into her bed, wrapping his arms around her. She pressed her face into his chest and closed her eyes, feeling his hand rub her back reassuringly.

"Goodnight, Ruby," he whispered.

When she woke up the next morning, his body still pressed against hers, apparently having fallen asleep.

"No nightmares?" he inquired.

She shook her head, grinning, "No nightmares,"


	4. Ruby The Luck Charm

**So I don't own the beginning part of this short story. That part is from the Season 2 Episode 4 "Luck Me," the ending part belongs to me. Honestly, I hate how I wrote this -_-' it was so much better in my mind but I was watching this episode and I was screaming at my TV . . . well, you'll see soon enough. Don't want to spoil anything. R/R**

**.-+*+-.**

**RUBY THE LUCK CHARM**

Skull Boy sat in one of the high back arm chairs, watching as Poe, Iris, and Misery danced. He sat cross legged with his chin resting in one of his hands. He was bored. He was frustrated. And most of all, he was worried that he would never find his luck charm. Why Ruby decided to have a party was beyond him. They should be searching more for his lucky horse shoe that came from a microscopic baby seahorse.

But he had to admit, the party was kind of fun.

"That's it, Poe! Ruffle those feathers!" Iris laughed.

Ruby laughed with her, standing at Skull Boy's side. The young skeleton smiled, keeping his eyes on Poe's dancing as he said, "I have to admit, he does look a little funny,"

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, glancing sideways at him with her dark amber eyes, "By the way, I'm knitting a pair of pants for Gloomsville's oldest resident, and I can't remember if he has two legs, four legs, or more legs,"

"Oh, that's easy. It's the old aardvark who runs the library. He's got four legs," Skull Boy answered without thinking. He got to his feet, "And speaking of legs, lift them higher Poe!"

Poe grinned, lifting his talons higher as he danced.

"If I were at the lowest point in Gloomsville, where would I be?" Ruby asked.

"Higher!" Skull Boy told Poe, a tint of humor in his voice, "The Bluefong Canyon just north of Weeber Gulch. Here, here, let me show you,"

Skull Boy hurried to the middle of the room, dancing his signature dance to the loud music.

"Woo hoo! Rattle those bones, Skull Boy!" Iris encouraged. She, Misery, and Poe had all stopped dancing to watch him. Ruby remained at her place beside the chair, her eyelids lowered and a smirk on her lips.

"Skull Boy, what's the root of a Square Tree?" she asked.

"A square root,"

"The color of a yellow-blue horny toad?"

"Grey?"

"What's your name?"

Skull Boy chuckled, "Skull Boy, of course,"

"Not Rufus? Or Norbert?"

Skull Boy stopped dancing. He gazed at her curiously. What was she doing? Why was she asking him a bunch of questions?

Ruby turned off the music and explained herself, "You know, Skull Boy, you've been answering questions perfectly without the lucky charm. I think you're ready for the competition,"

Skull Boy's bright green eyes widened and he gasped. He had completely forgot about the competition, "C-c-comp . . . competition?" his bones rattled and broke apart and he fell to the floor, shaking in fear. Oh, why did she have to bring that up?

Ruby walked over to him with a smile, "Just treat it like the party. Have fun and the answers will come,"

"You really think that will work?" he answered from the ground.

Ruby picked up his skull, looking him in the eye, "Absolutely,"

"Have fun . . . and the answers will come!" Skull Boy grinned wildly.

.-+*+-.

Skull Boy, Misery, and Iris stood at their booths on the right side of the stage. They were competing against Boo Boo, Mr. White, and Mr. White. The host, Mr. Mumbles, just asked a question. Skull Boy hit the buzzer, taking a deep breath.

"What is the answer?"

The skeleton's feet were propped up on his booth, leaning back against the wall, completely chilled out, "No, what's your answer?"

"I asked you first,"

"I asked you second. And second comes before first when you start at third and count backwards. I'm ahead of you. Get it? A head," he balanced his skull on his fingertips.

"Your answer, Skull Boy?" asked the impatient Mr. Mumbles.

"Ha ha," Skull Boy fell out of his chair with a scream. Quickly replacing his head on his neck, he stood and answered the question, "The flute,"

A buzzer went off, telling him that he answered the question wrong. His face fell in disappointment. What was he doing? He hadn't gotten a single question right!

"Wrong. It all comes down to the final question,"

"Time out! Time out!"

Ruby came rushing to the stage. Skull Boy hid behind his booth.

"Skull Boy, can I speak with you a minute?" she asked, approaching him.

Skull Boy's head popped up. This time he was wearing a curled black mustache, "Oh, certainly mademoiselle."

The sugar skull girl leaned forward and whispered, "Skull Boy, what's going on?"

Skull Boy dropped his accent and his face downcast, "Well, I'm having fun,"

"Are you really?" she asked.

After a moment, he sighed, shaking his head, "No. In fact, I've never worked so hard at having fun," he pulled his mustache off and leaned over the table, "And it's killing me,"

"When I said 'have fun and the answers will come,' what I should have said was 'have fun, _be yourself,_ and the answers will come.' Of course, it doesn't rhyme as well," she grinned, blushing at her mistake.

"But I don't have my lucky charm,"

"You don't need luck. You just need to be yourself,"

"Lucky . . . me?"

"Exactly,"

A beep rang throughout the room. The time out was over.

"I've got to go. Good luck! I-I mean, you'll do great," she gave him a thumbs up and began to walk off the stage.

"H-hey, Ruby, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Um . . ." Skull Boy turned his attention to Mr. Mumbles, "Mr. Mumbles? Do you think Ruby could read the question?"

Both Mr. Mumbles and Ruby looked confused. Why did he need her to read the question? Mr. Mumbles shrugged, "I don't see why not,"

Ruby came back on the stage by Mr. Mumbles. He handed her the card.

"The final question," she breathed, gazing at the card and then at Skull Boy. She knew he could answer this question. She had faith in him, "A sample of glucose, C6H12O6, contains 2.03x10^21 atoms of carbon. How many molecules of glucose does it contain? You have ten seconds to come up with an answer,"

A spark lit in Skull Boy's head and he pushed his buzzer.

"Yes, Skull Boy?" she asked, gulping.

"Uh . . . the answer is . . . 3.38x10^20 molecules of glucose?"

"Yes! Yes, correct!" Ruby squealed. She dropped her card and leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Mumbles yelled, "You are now the new Gloomsville Town Champions!" and he pulled the curtain to reveal a large, golden brain trophy.

Skull Boy smiled widely and hugged her back as everyone cheered for him. He gazed down at his best friend, and his smile softened.

Ruby was wrong. He wasn't his own luck charm. True, he had answered every question at the party, but it was her asking all those questions. And it wasn't just at the party. It was all day long.

She was his good luck charm.

**.-+*+-.**

**Well, now that you've read it (unless there are some of you that have skipped down to see how long the chapter is. In that case, GO BACK TO THE TOP!) I can safetly say that I was screaming at my TV "NO, SKULL BOY! RUBY'S YOUR LUCK CHARM! RUBY'S YOUR LUCK CHARM!"**

**Well, thanks for reading ^^ sorry it sucked -_-' R/R and RGxSB forever! Ta-ta!**


	5. Hide and Seek

**HIDE AND SEEK**

"Got to hide, got to hide," Ruby muttered to herself.

It was another rainy day at the mansion. Normally the occupants would be outside, jumping in the biggest mud puddles they could find. But today there was thunder and lightning. Therefore they needed to stay inside. Ruby Gloom and her friends agreed to spend the time playing Hide and Go Seek, and Ruby had the best winning streak of them all.

Now she dashed through the darkened hallways, her path brightening only she she passed by a window, which cast her shadow across the wall. Ruby glanced about her surroundings with a panicked expression. Frank and Len would have stopped counting by now, on their way to find the others.

"Got to hide, got to hide, got to hide," she whispered.

There! A closet at the end of the hall! A small smile pulled at her lips and she ran towards it without making a sound. She had taken off her shoes and stockings in order to be more quiet. Without thinking of what might be inside, Ruby grabbed the door knob and jammed herself inside.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Ruby?"

"Skull Boy?" Ruby couldn't see a thing inside the small closet. It was pitch black. "I'm so sorry. Is this your hiding place?"

"Yeah, kind of,"

"Stay here. I'll find another spot,"

Ruby felt around the wall for the door handle. When she finally found it, she cracked it open and put one foot out the door.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back inside the closet. Ruby, about to let out a yelp, was interrupted by a bony hand covering her mouth. She was pressed into Skull Boy's chest so he could reach for the door handle, quietly pulling it closed and casting them back into darkness.

"You'll have to stay here," Skull Boy whispered, "Wouldn't want you to lose your winning streak."

Ruby tried to say something, but could only mumble due to his hand over her mouth. Noticing this, Skull Boy removed his hand and placed it lightly on her shoulder.

Ruby's mind went to strange places. The closet was so small, it was impossible not to be touching her crush. Skull Boy had a hand on her shoulder and an arm around her waist, holding her against him. Her hands were pressed to his strong chest. She thanked her lucky stars it was dark, because she was blushing so much it was embarrassing.

Suddenly there were loud footsteps in the corridor, accompanied by Frank and Len's voices. The two stiffened, and Skull Boy's arms tightened around her. Ruby closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.

"Ruby!" the brothers shouted, "Iris! Misery! Skull Boy! Come out, come out wherever you are"

Her heart pounded inside her chest. She was sure Skull Boy could feel and hear it.

After a moment the hollering and loud footsteps slowly retreated. They heaved a synchronized sigh, both able to breath easier.

"That was a close one," she whispered, absentmindedly stroking the black turtle neck he wore.

"Yeah . . ." Skull Boy replied. She felt his fingers gently grip her lower back, caressing it.

They stiffened once more at each other's touch. Ruby had never touched him like this, nor he her. It was so quiet in the closet. They couldn't even hear their own breathing. Ruby felt her cheeks and the back of her neck heat up to an almost unbearable heat.

"Ruby?" he whispered.

"Y-yes?"

His had left her shoulder and moved to her cheek. He chuckled as his thumb gently stroked her hot cheek. Ruby felt him lean towards her, and her breath hitched. Was this really happening? She could just imagine his green eyes staring so intently at her, making her melt in his arms, and his lips pressing against hers, softly but oh so wonderfully . . .

The closet door opened unexpectedly, and they jumped apart. So close!

Before the stood Frank and Len, who smirked in victory. Len pointed a yellow finger at the two of them, "Found you! Yes!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"Y-yes you did," Ruby stuttered, "Looks like I lost my winning streak,"

The two boys skipped off to find the rest of their friends. Ruby sighed and walked out of the closet, her shoulders slumped over. However, Skull Boy grabbed her hand, "Hey, Ruby?"

She looked back to see a devilish smirk on the young skeleton's face. He pulled her back into his arms and closed the closet door.


	6. The Perfect Rose

**THE PERFECT ROSE**

It started out as just an experiment. He wanted to create a potion for healing, whether it be for a bruise or a fatal wound. Skull Boy did not believe in magick. He was a man of science. Quite recently, however, he had been reading several fantasy novels, and the idea of spells and potions took his attention.

He spent days and nights researching ingredients for the ideal healing potions. Skull Boy even rented spells and brewing books at the library, and other potion recipes as examples for help. It all seemed very suspicious, this magick thing. How could this possible work? There were no facts to this, nothing to back up the effects. Magick seemed to revolve around the faith of itself and a goddess he did not believe in.

At last he came up with the proper elements: ginger, mugwort, thyme, peppermint, sage, purified water, and rose petals. Red rose petals, to be specific.

Skull Boy grew the ginger, mugwort, thyme, peppermint, and sage in Ruby's herb garden to distinction. He could have bought them in a market in downtown Gloomsville, but he felt his potion would have more influence if he grew the herbs in a controlled area. He did the same with the roses. Skull Boy purchased a rose bush and scouted out the seamless patch of dirt, finding it on the West side of the mansion.

Over time Skull Boy's fascination turned to roses. His potion trick failed anyway. He brewed the ingredients into a tea which he gave to Iris when she got a couple scraps falling off Squig. The tea only made her sick to her stomach. He then gave up on his future as a potion brewer. Skull Boy left the assorted herbs in Ruby's garden; she insisted she would find some use for them.

But the rose bush he kept. It amazed him how a mainstream flower could be so interesting. The hue of the rose was so rich, so pure. And they came in several different colors, such as pink, white, orange, and yellow. He planted a bush in every color he could find, right beside the first one. He even heard legend of rare blue and purple roses! Oh, how he wished he were able to get his boned hands on one of those!

Roses were also numerous different shapes, sizes, and blooms. Some were small and scrawny, unable to grow more than half the area of his hand. Others were large, with huge petals that stretched towards the sun. Certain petals had dimmer hues than the rest, while some were torn naturally. No rose was ever the same.

It was then that Skull Boy began to look for the perfect rose.

The male skeleton watered his bushes the impeccable amount. He graciously fertilized them. He carefully pruned them, and picked out the weeds. Every day he wondered what this perfect rose would look like.

Weeks went by. Months. Gloomsville roses were unlike any in the world. They stayed in bloom all year. When it was their time, the flower lost its petals, shriveled up, and fell off the stem, only to be replaced by a new young bud. Skull Boy waited and waited for the appearance of this flower. But no such luck. Each rose had a fault. As time passed, he was beginning to lose hope.

And then . . .

Skull Boy retrieved his clippers and watering can from the shed and approached his prized rose bushes beside the mansion. He examined each flower, his shoulder drooping when he found imperfection, and then continued to prune and water. He came to the last bush, the very first one he ever planted.

He saw it . . .

It was the brightest of the red roses, fiery instead of crimson. The petals were completely straight, with no rip, no hole, no dent, nothing. The stem has no lumps or bumps, with a perfect amount of leaves just as perfect as the petals.

"I've been waiting forever for you," he whispered to the flora.

Now . . . who was he to give this perfection to?

It was almost too easy.

With the flower in hand, he searched for her, and found Ruby sitting in her high back chair next to the fire. The orange glow brought color to her pale complexion, but was drown by the deep amber of her eyes. Skull Boy sighed, feeling a knot grow in his stomach.

_'This shouldn't be so hard,' _he thought, _'I'm just giving a flower to a pretty girl.'_

Correction: He was giving the perfect rose to the happiest, most beautiful girl in the world.

Skull Boy cleared his throat as he approached her. Ruby looked up from her book, a wide smile pulling at her lips.

God he loved her smile.

"Hey, Skull – oh wow, what a beautiful flower," she exclaimed, eyes locked onto the rose.

"Not just any flower," Skull Boy corrected, holding out the rose dramatically, "The perfect rose. I spent nearly a year growing roses to find the one without any faults,"

"A whole year? Is that why you kept those rose bushes outside?"

He nodded and handed her the flower. Ruby gently fingered the petals, her eyes half closed and wearing a small smile.

Skull Boy couldn't help but grin at her. Ruby Gloom could truly see the beauty in everything like no one else could. In the dark and depressing world they lived in, Ruby sought for happiness, fun, and beauty. She lived for it.

"I was wondering, Ruby, if you would pose with it? Sadly the rose will wilt one day, and I want to capture its perfection,"

"Sure, Skull Boy,"

Skull Boy retrieved a camera. Ruby posed near the fireplace with the flower held delicately between her pale fingers. He was able to capture a picture worth more than a thousand words. In the sepia photo she looked positively beautiful, with a rose just as perfect as she was.

"Not only are you an excellent gardener, but you're also a great photographer," Ruby complimented.

"Maybe I come from a long line of great gardeners _and _photographers," Skull Boy chuckled.

Ruby tried to give the flower back to him, but the young skeleton refused.

"I-I want you to have it," he insisted.

"You're giving the perfect rose . . . to me?" she inquired, stunned, "Why not . . . why not give it to Iris? Misery? Or any other girl?"

"Venus would surely eat it if I gave it to Iris. And Misery might accidently set it on fire. And . . . to be honest . . ."

He took a chance. Skull Boy took the sugar skull girl's hands in his. A blush crept across her cheeks and she bit her lip, staring up at him with those huge, adorable amber eyes of hers.

"The only girl I would want to give it to is you. You'll be able to appreciate its beauty more than anyone,"

Ruby looked at the rose with admiration, and at his hands holding hers. The blush on her cheeks turned her skin a lovely cream shade. Skull Boy could feel himself leaning in. He couldn't stop, even if he tried.

W-well then," she stuttered, "Thank you, Skull Boy,"

She tilted her head up to face him, stood on her toes, and gave the skeleton a peck on the lips. Skull Boy froze. Though just a short kiss, it blew his mind. Her lips were soft and warm, and the fragrance of the rose added to the dizzying consequence.

Ruby's blush deepened as she turned away, giving him time to pull himself together. On the table next to her chair sat a crystal vase with a wilted rose inside. She plucked out the dead rose and tossed it in the trash, replacing it with live one she held.

_'Did that really just happen?'_ he thought, the tips of his white fingers brushing his boney lips, _'Did she really just . . . did she really just . . . kiss me?'_

Despite being a peck, it was everything he thought and more.

"Skull Boy?"

He shook the thoughts out of his head and returned his attention to her. Ruby held her hands behind her back with her feet nervously shuffling on the wooden tile. Her bright red hair surrounded her face in a wild fashion. The look was so innocent it almost killed him.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I was thinking . . . that the perfect rose deserves something more than just a peck,"

He thought his neurosurgical heart would explode.

**.-+*+-.**

**You know what's really funny about this? I wrote this story in a note book and it took up 12 PAGES in my notebook! And when I typed it, the story took up only 3 pages! How does that happen?**

**Anyway! Thanks for reading! Mind reviewing?**


	7. Truth or Dare

**TRUTH OR DARE**

Rainy days were usually a real treat in Gloomsville. But when it involved a very heavy rainfall and dangerous lightning, it was best to stay indoors. During those times, the gang would usually play games or watch home movies. Today it was a game, and the game was Truth or Dare.

They were positioned in the kitchen next to the big fire pit. This way they were nice and warm, and if anyone needed a snack it was a short walk to the cabinets. Everyone had a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket wrapped around them. Laughter and shouting sounded throughout the room.

"Okay, okay, everyone, calm down," Ruby giggled, "Who's turn is it?"

"Oh, oh, me! It's my turn!" Iris raised her hand, begging for a chance to humiliate someone.

"Alright, Iris, go ahead and ask someone,"

Iris narrowed her eyes, looking around the group for her next victim. She pointed to Scaredy Bat, "Scaredy, truth or dare?"

Scaredy Bat shook underneath his blanket with bunnies on it, "Oh, oh dear," he gulped, "T-truth please, if you don't mind?"

Iris sighed. Scaredy always picked truth. She was better at daring people than at asking them deep personal questions, "Let's see, um . . . what is the thing that you are scared of the most?"

The little winged creature shuddered violently. He was scared of anything. It was hard to find something that he was scared of the most, but he chose something off the top of his head, "T-The Luna M-M-Monster,"

"That's understandable," Frank said, "The Luna Monster can be pretty scary,"

"Now it's your turn to choose someone, Scaredy," Ruby said.

Scaredy Bat shook his head, disagreeing with her, "You know, Ruby, I think I'm just going to go to bed,"

Ruby adopted a concerned expression, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I-I'm sure. Truth or Dare isn't really my game. Goodnight everyone,"

"Goodnight, Scaredy Bat," the group called out as he made his leave.

"I'm going to hit the hay too," Boo Boo noted, "I've got a busy scaring schedule tomorrow and I need my sleep,"

"Goodnight, Boo Boo," the gang alleged simultaneously.

"And then there were six," Len added simply. Skull Boy, Ruby, Frank and Len, Iris, and Misery scooted together into a tighter group.

"So who wants to go next?" Ruby asked.

Misery sighed, "I'll go, I guess. Frank and Len, truth or dare?"

Since Frank and Len were connected, normally they had to do a dare together. If it was a truth, they could answer that separately. But this time, they chose dare.

"I dare you to go outside and stand in the storm for a full two minutes,"

"Yeah!" Frank and Len bounced up from their place on the floor and ran outside. When they came back, they were completely soaked to the bone and shivering violently.

"After that dare, I think we better call it a night. I'm freezing," Len suggested.

"Aw, but that means we have to go back outside," Frank complained.

Ruby smiled kindly, "You guys can stay in one of the guest rooms for the night. And I'll make you another cup of hot chocolate to warm you up,"

Frank's face brightened considerably, "With extra marshmallows?!"

"Of course. Go take a hot shower and I'll deliver the hot chocolate to your room,"

Frank and Len thanked her and went up to the showers. With that, Ruby stood and stretched out her arms, "Actually, you guys, I think we should all call it a night. It's getting pretty late,"

"I guess so," Iris agreed. She picked up her own hot beverage and wrapped her blanket tighter around her, "Come on, Misery,"

"I'll stay here with you, Ruby, and help clean up," Skull Boy offered.

"Thanks, Skull Boy," Ruby smiled, "That's very kind of you,"

While Skull Boy put the left over snacks in their places, folded the blankets, and washed a few dishes, Ruby set the fire to the big black pot and brought out hot chocolate mix, milk and mini marshmallows. Climbing up the step ladder with the large jug of milk, she poured it into the pot and waited for it to boil.

"This was a fun night." Skull Boy claimed, sitting on the bottom step of the ladder. Ruby plopped down next to him and gave the young skeleton one of her genuine smiles.

"We need to do it again sometime," she said, "Truth or dare is one of my favorite games,"

Skull Boy smiled back at her and laid a hand on her knee, stroking it gently with his thumb. Ruby was suddenly overcome with heat, and not just because the milk was starting to boil. She was sitting so close to the love of her life, barely centimeters from each other, his hand on her knee, and his absolutely adoring green eyes staring into hers. She got a sudden insane idea in her mind. A blush crept up onto her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" he asked, seeing the blush, "Are you getting too hot?"

"Um . . . y-yeah. Yeah, I'm getting too hot," she stuttered.

Skull Boy stood and took her hands in his, pulling her away from the pot, "How's this?"

This just might have been worse. They were even closer now, pressed chest to chest, and he was holding her hands. Should she take part in this crazy scheme of hers? Should she take the risk?

"I have a dare for you, Skull Boy," she said abruptly.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I dare you to kiss me,"

There was silence. He gave her a stunned look. Ruby's blush returned and she took her hands from his, using them to hid her face, "Oh my God, I can't believe I said that! I'm so -"

Her hands were suddenly removed from her face and she felt a wonderful pressure on her lips. He was kissing her! She felt his warm arms wrap around her waist and she put hers around his neck, pulling him closer. When they broke apart, Ruby's face was flushed and Skull Boy had the widest smile she had ever seen.

"You know what? I think I like Truth or Dare too," Skull Boy decided.


End file.
